


A New Friend

by ClaraHue



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Watts saves a cat from the rain and takes it home to Jack's apartment
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A New Friend

Jack stared out his apartment window at the down pouring rain. It was absolutely miserable out there, practically flooding. He looked down at his watch, Llewellyn was later than usual, and he was always late. Perhaps he was waiting out the rain. Jack prayed he was. He didn’t want his love getting caught in such a downpour.

Jack stepped away from the window, making his way over to the kitchen where he had supper cooked and ready. It was no longer warm, and Jack wondered if he should just eat his plate instead of waiting for Llewellyn; it seemed like a rude thing to do though.

Suddenly he heard banging at his door and rushed to open it. Llewellyn came tumbling in, dripping wet.

“Lou!” Jack exclaimed. His love looked absolutely horrible with how drenched he was. He was shivering; his arms held tight against his chest.

“Quick, close the door,” Llewellyn said.

Jack did as instructed, and Llewellyn let his arms fall. As he did, Jack saw something jump from his arms to the ground.

Jack jumped back in shock, not sure what manner of creature Watts had brought into his home. The creature skirted away into the next room in a flash.

“What?!” Jack exclaimed.

“We should get it some food,” Watts spoke, taking a step further into the apartment. Jack stopped him before he could walk in any further.

“You’re dripping wet. You’re not getting my apartment soaked. And what did you bring into my apartment?”

Llewellyn looked over himself, seeming to notice for the first time how wet he really was. He began to struggle in taking off his soaked jacket. “It’s a cat.” He said as Jack helped him tare off his coat.

“A cat?”

Llewellyn took off his hat and shoes next. “Yes, I found it crying in the street.”

“So you took it here?”

Watts began unbuttoning his waistcoat. “Would you rather I leave it out in this weather?”

“No,” Jack admitted as he took Llewellyn’s clothes from him. “Keep undressing. I’ll get you a towel and some dry clothes. Then we can find where the cat has hidden after.”

Jack went to retrieve the towel and clothes. By the time he came back, Watts had stripped down to everything but his underwear. He still looked rather blush about it, despite them seeing each other naked before.

Jack smiled at the sight of him, and how handsome and adorable he looked, even soaked. “You’re a mess darling.” He told Llewellyn, combing through his wet hair. “You should have just waited out the rain.”

“I didn’t want to miss your dinner.” Watts took the towel and dried himself off, and Jack felt his heart melt a little at the admission.

“Put your clothes on.” He told him sternly.

Watts took the clothes, and Jack went to find where the cat had gone to. He began looking under his furniture and in corners, any place a scared cat may hide. But he couldn’t see it.

“Have you found it?” Watts’ asked from the front door.

“No.” Jack continued to look, moving to his bedroom.

“Jack.” Watts’ voice came from the kitchen.

Jack went over, finding Watts standing over the dinner he had made. “We can look for the cat later. I don’t want your food to go cold.”

Jack smiled and agreed, sitting at the table.

“What am I going to do with a cat?” Jack asked with a bit of a laugh as he took his first bite.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. It’s your job after all, saving people. Guess that extends to animals too.”

They ate their dinner, and Watts talked a bit about his day. After they finished, they washed up, and Jack put out a bowl of water and a plate of shredded chicken on the ground for the cat.

Watts had taken to making clicking noises and snapping his fingers to try and entice that cat out of hiding. “I found it.” He stated.

Jack came over to find Watts looking behind his desk. The apartment’s wall was at such an angle that the desk did not completely fit into the corner. The cat had somehow managed to squeeze its self into the space. Jack couldn’t quite make out the cat. All he could see was a dark blob that looked like might be fur.

“Do you think it’s alright?” Jack asked, rather concerned as to whether or not it was stuck.

“Well, it’s not getting soaked anymore.” Watts pointed out.

“Should we try to get it out?”

“I think it will come out on its own.”

Jack nodded, suddenly finding himself rather tired. “Should we retire for the night then?”

Watts hummed in agreement.

“Come on.” Jack took his hand and led the way to his room.

-

Jack woke up with a yawn, noticing Llewellyn was already awake. Early mornings were relatively regular for Llewellyn and him. He got up to make himself some tea and eggs and found Llewellyn in the sitting room, talking as one would to a child. Jack came closer on to find him petting a black cat.

“Ah, our friend has come out of hiding?” Jack smiled.

“They’re a little shy. Wouldn’t let me pick them up.”

Jack took a step close, but this scared the cat off. “They are skittish.” He noted. “Did you have breakfast already?”

Watts shook his head.

“Let me make you some food.” Jack liked cooking for Llewellyn. Llewellyn loved to eat, so he didn’t complain. He wasn’t very good at cooking and mostly lived off food carts.

Jack began to worry over the cat as he began making some food, fretting over if it would ruin his furniture and if it did its business in the house. He had a small balcony in his apartment, and there was a window from the kitchen that opened up to it. Outside that was a small plant box under the window which Jack planted herbs in. He decided to leave this window open when he left, giving the cat a way out. He didn’t like to imagine how upset Llewellyn would be if the cat left and didn’t return. But it was a cat; they were wayward creatures.

Jack refilled the bowl with water and left some more chicken on the plate. He figured he could pick up some bits of meat after work. He was always more than happy to give his scraps to dog owners.

After breakfast, he and Llewellyn left for work, leaving that cat alone.

-

When Jack came home, the bits of chicken he left out had been eaten, but the cat was nowhere to be seen. Jack quietly wondered if it was home. Watts came in after work and didn’t even mention that cat. It wasn’t till the next morning that Jack saw the cat with Watts again, but it ran off at the sound of his footsteps.

The cat made it’s self scarce; the only way Jack knew it was around was the food it ate. He only caught glimpses of Llewellyn with it or heard him sweet-talking to the cat. The cat, however, was still much too scared of Jack.

“Maybe I should just take it to my place,” Watts suggested after a week.

Watts was basically living with Jack; he only kept his place to keep up appearances.

“The cat won’t even let you pick it up.” Jack pointed out. “It doesn’t bother me anyway.”

Two weeks later, while they were eating dinner, Jack caught a glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw the cat sitting there staring at them.

Jack froze, not wanting to scare it. This was the first time he got a real good look at the creature. He always assumed it was a black cat, but now that he observed it, he could seem it was more grey than black really.

The cat meowed at them, and Watts chuckled. “I think it’s hungry.”

“He has his food.” Jack wasn’t even sure if the cat was a boy, but that’s what they were going with when they didn’t call the cat it.

Jack watched the cat out of the corner of his eye as he ate, but the cat left seeming uninterested.

A few days later, Jack found Llewellyn playing with the cat and some string. The cat was jumping high, attacking it. Jack watched, rather impressed with how high the cat could jump.

One day Llewellyn came from work exhausted, and Jack told him to rest in bed. Jack let him rest while he read for a bit. When he came to bed, he found the cat curled up beside Llewellyn. Jack chuckled and smiled at the sight. The cat woke up and jumped away, causing Llewellyn to wake as well.

“That cat loves you,” Jack told him as he began to undress.

Watts just hummed. “I did save him from the rain. Give him time. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you.”

-

It was getting colder, and Jack had turned on the radiator to warm them. Watts was going over his case notes, trying to catch anything he might have missed. Jack sat down on the chair in front of the radiator, picking up the paper to read. He had just finished the first page when he felt something land on his lap. He looked down, and to his shock, he found the cat sitting there.

“Lou.” He spoke softly, not wanting to scare the cat. “Lou.”

Watts looked up from his notes just as the cat began to settle. “See, I told you you’d become friends.”

Jack carefully and very slowly moved his hand to stroke the cat. He feared it’d jump away, but it let him pet it and began to purr. Jack was suddenly very pleased that Llewellyn saved the poor little creature and had brought it home to them.


End file.
